


Christmas

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best parties take place amongst bonded pairs in the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

It was always said that the best parties took place among bonded couples in the academy.

Now as he looked across the Stargate Academy Inofficial Christmas party Daniel had to agree. They'd taken over one of the small classrooms meant for yoga and meditation exercises. The floor was covered in firm mats and soft pillows.  
Scented candles had been lit around the room. Likely a sub's doing. And someone else, mostlikely a dominant, had produced a few bottles of spiced wine as well as some beer. All across the room couples longued on the floor and Daniel and Jack where no exception.

But where Sam and Teal'c where somewhere in the center of the room, an audience already gathered around them, Daniel had placed them in a corner.

They were still only playing with plug, which was kinda annoying, but it left them time for all other kinds of play. Especially since Jack didn't mind at all that Daniel liked to put one of the small plugs into him after they got up, doing a bit of teasing to counter Jack’s flirty ways. He’d leave it inside until the evening when it would be replaced with their current training object.

But even though all around him he could see couples mingle and share their kinky christmas gifts Daniel didn't wish to join in. He also disn't want people staring as he slowly fucked Jack into sweet oblivion with one of their plugs. No that was private and would remain private.  
So instead he'd build them a nest of pillows and while he was reclining against the wall, generously cushioned by pillows, watching the fucking going on in the room Jack knelt facing him, a blindfold blocking him from even catching a glimpse of the play going on.

The sounds alone however seemed to be enough to drive Jack crazy and after the four glasses of wine they’d shared Daniel was more than ready to take pitty on his softly keening sub. He could see Jack's hand fist in his loose pants, pulling the soft material tight over his hard cock. It gave him something to hold onto so he wouldn't jerk off without permission. It was a delicious picture that Daniel had been enjoying for a while already but compared to the rest of the room it was rather tame. So he decided he wouldn’t let Jack suffer any longer.

"Come here", Daniel said, holding out his hands so when Jack shuffled forward on his knees he could reach out and take his shoulders, guiding him forward.

Jack followed the lead eagerly, hoping to finally get some relieve out of it. He'd been hard ever since Daniel had wrapped the blindfold over his eyes, the sounds of pleasure all around him only pushing him closer to the edge. There were sounds of pain mixing with cries of pleasure and when he felt Daniel guide his head down he couldn't help but join with a moan of his own.

The way he bent over to bury his face in his dominant's lap tilted his ass up high and he was painfully aware of the way his thin pants tightened over his ass, displaying it to the entire room. But he couldn’t shift his legs into a different position without stopping and there was no way he’d do that.  
People were obviously watching him nuzzle Daniel through his pants if the appreciative murmurs from around him were any indications. Especially once daniel undid his pants.

The brown-haired shuddered when Jack's lips wrapped around his cock immediately. When he raised his gaze from Jack's back however a low growl rose in his throat. His one hand tangled in Jack’s hair possessively, holding him down even as he made shooing motions with his other hand, sending away the dominant who'd just reached out to grope Jack's ass. Daniel didn’t care if they thought him prude and only once the woman settled back daniel lowered the hand to the older's shoulder, pushing down minimally. He moaned when Jack swallowed him deeper, relaxing his throat. Daniel carefully guided Jack's head, shuddering whenever Jack moaned around his cock.

"Touch yourself", he ordered after a moment, smirking when their audience shifted to get a better view. Normally he wasn't a big fan of other dominants looking at Jack like that. They’d already fought over Jack’s dress habits more than once. But in an orgy like this there was no point being jealous and as long as no one tried to touch he could accept the attention payed to his them.

After all he knew what a beautiful sight his submissive made. Especially when jack pulled down the pants just enough to free his cock, his head still bobing in time to Daniel’s guidance. The younger was holding himself back now, not wanting to fall over the edge without Jack.  
He didn't have to wait long though to see the telltale trembling of shoulders starting that meant Jack was close, very close. The older didn't need his permission to come, they both didn’t swung that way, but Jack usually tried to maintain, to draw out their pleasure. But Daniel simply gave in now, his grip in Jack's hair tightening and a low groan falling from his lips. He could feel the blond swallow around his cock as he orgasmed, shuddering through his own relese moments later.

Before any of their watchers could use the chance to get grabby Daniel pulled jack up against him, wrapping his arms around the older possessively.

Around them the party was still going on and he was fairly aure that Sam and Teal'c were still somewhere right in the middle of the fray. But daniel just kept petting Jack's back while the older dozed off. The audience had already moved on to some other sight and Daniel knew that soon enough Jack would fall asleep in his arms. But Daniel didn’t mind, he was content to lay back on his pillows and glare at anyone who thought of approaching them.  
He'd keep watch over his submissive's sleep until it was time to move back to their quarters.


End file.
